


Squigly's Duet

by SAWF



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/M, Gentle femdom, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAWF/pseuds/SAWF
Summary: The undead daughter of the ill-fated Contiello family finally makes her return debut! You are fortunate enough to keep her company for the evening before her big performance.
Relationships: Reader/Squigly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Squigly's Duet

The streets of New Meridian were alight in excitement for the upcoming concert that evening, located at the Highrise Theater featuring a performer many had long thought dead: Sienna "Squigly" Contiello. Many well-off locals and celebrities far and near were in their best attire as the lights in front of the concert cast a blaring yellow along the night sky as clear as day; everyone waiting anxiously for the return of the melodious voice of the girl who somehow survived her family’s horrific murder.

The details on her return were a mystery to all, but for you, a simple caterer for the event, it was merely a paycheck for rent. Eating was a necessity, but the opportunity to hear some good music was always a plus.

It was still quite a while before the curtain drew, but the anticipation hanging in the air at the venue created a scene of tumultuous excitement. You had on a red and black catering outfit, silently envying the concertgoers who had on ensembles that were worth more than your annual salary. You felt like a chimp prancing about royalty, offering them drinks as they avoided eye contact with you. Their upturned noses made you shake with both rage and anxiety, knowing it would only take one dissatisfied snob for you to lose your entire pay for the evening.

At once, like moths drawn to the flame, the crowd in the foyer turned their heads to the open double-wide doors entering the main room housing the event, with aisles made to fit thousands of the wealthy and affluent. In an orderly fashion, they lined up and marched into the gallery, sliding into the rows and columns of chairs overlooking the stage, soon to be filled with the voluptuous voice of a forsaken idol. Their shawls and monocles accompanied their well-tailored suits and dresses, filling the room to the brim with enough high-society to make a kleptomaniac’s day. Despite it still being over an hour until showtime, the crowd stampeded inside, conversing amongst themselves on local events and political chatter.

Huffing a sigh, you cleaned up the table you were stationed at; with all the extra staff on hand it seemed you wouldn’t be able to sneak in for a free seat after all. Even though you weren’t completely interested in the performance, you would've liked to have seen what all the hype was about. The other workers seemed to be idly chatting with one another as they ran through their cleaning detail, obviously already knowing one another before this event, most likely schoolmates. Typical.

With the last scraps of food tossed and your station cleared, all that was left was the wine and beer table and the overpriced food booth next to it; clearly you weren’t needed at this point. Swiftly, you retreated into one of the side hallways. If you couldn’t enjoy the show, you could at least take a look around the place while on the clock.

The inner halls were decorated with lavish red carpeting and portraits of famous composers and musicians that had blessed the building with their presence decades prior. Each had their own bronzed engraving underneath that detailed their humble beginnings or how they were a child prodigy before becoming a famous pianist or brass player. The walls were lined with the hand-painted figures like soldiers parting for the queen herself; their eyes surveying your likeliness as if they knew you had no place in this prestigious building. Moving down the list of names you scarcely recognized, one in particular happened to catch your eye.

“Contiello, Selene…” You weren’t sure why, but the surname struck a chord with you, a twinge in the back of your skull that was obvious enough a sign that you should’ve recalled who this person was, but alas you were left with no recollection, much to your dismay.

“Contiello…” You mouthed, and then repeated out loud. “Contiello.” Despite not remembering who it was, you liked how it left the tip of your tongue, flourishing like a sabre. “Contiel-lo.” Pronouncing words with emphasis on different syllables was something that brought crude amusement to you, hearing each beat aloud by itself, to make it sound alien in a sense. “Cone-tea-ello. Contiello. Hello, Contiello.”

“Well, hello to you too, sir!” The sudden chirp over your shoulder made you freeze out of surprise and embarrassment. You were too busy acting like an idiot to hear the person approach you from behind\\. Who the hell else would be around here at this time? “Are you looking for the bathroom?”

“N-No…” You stammered out, slightly relaxing your posture, hoping it wasn’t any of the other workers you were trying to associate with earlier or Goddess forbid one of those uppity, rich stooges. Turning abruptly, you had a plan to play off your asinine mannerisms as you merely pretending to be stupid, but what you saw drew the breath from your lungs before the words could form. A female shorter than you, with dark, purple bangs scoured along her face peered curiously at you as if you were an animal in an exhibit. A large skull was fixated over her bosoms, and her bangs draped over her left eye, obscuring your view of it. “I uh, I was uh…admiring the portraits…” The girl’s uncovered eye lit up as you waved towards the frame behind you.

“Oh! You like this one in particular?” Drawing closer, you couldn’t help but notice her hips wavered from side to side between her strides. Her sudden appearance was enough to take the voice out of your throat, but that lingering doubt from before was back; you could’ve sworn you recognized this character, but recalling minute details wasn’t something you were well known for. The answer was always so simple you would kick yourself afterwards for your forgetfulness. She lifted a hand concealed in her striped, shoulder-less sleeve and ran her fingers over the aged bronze. Rubbing the back of your head sheepishly, you were grateful to steer this conversation in a different direction.

“Y-Yeah, I was trying to remember where I heard the name from…” Her presence seemed to stir a response from you despite your apprehensiveness; your stomach was feeling lighter as her lips spread into a smile.

“Well, rumor has it the singer this evening comes from the same family!” The girl exclaimed. “I hear she’s got quite the voice!”

“You don’t say!?” Your pitch was higher than you meant it to be, making your question almost come across as shock. You had a habit for making a fool of yourself usually, but this night was exemplary. Clearing your throat, you tried to smooth yourself out. For some reason you wanted to impress at least one person tonight, regardless if they were a stranger or not. “I mean, uh, a Contiello is performing tonight, you say?” You suddenly recalled looking up at the numerous posters and advertisements outside and around the venue advertising the show. It was no wonder the name sounded familiar; you had seen it so many times that it now just blended in with every other faded memory stored in the back of your mind, so frequently you just stopped paying attention to it.

The posters and fliers were strewn about every street post, on every wall in every business within New Meridian, and advertised hundreds of times a day over the radio. This was –the- event to go to, but only if you could afford it of course. Each had the silhouette of a woman singing her soul into a microphone, her body eclipsed by the spotlights shining in front of her. The withholding of her actual identity caused a lot of skepticism amongst those who were in attendance from what you could hear earlier.

“Why, I thought all of the Contiello’s were gunned down in that grizzly incident over a decade ago!”

“I heard it’s one of Roberto’s mistress’s long-lost children!”

“It’s probably just some impersonator trying to get their big break on stage. Shameful!”

Regardless of the theories, the excitement for whomever could be performing could not be dulled, the bait had been taken. Your interest towards the person’s identity only came once you heard about the job offer. Gigs in this town were hard to come by, and it also didn’t hurt to try and make some connections with those in better crowds. All sorts of opportunities could arise when surrounded by those from lavished upbringings.

“Oh for the love of-! It’s her you daft fool!” The chagrined, regal voice of a man said, breaking your thoughts. Stunned, you cocked your head around to see who else was there with you, but the female’s voice chimed in.

“Leviathan, hush! We were having a conversation!” She spoke to seemingly no one. You tried to don an image of understanding, but inside you were confused as to who she was referring to.

“Uh…excuse me?” You said bashfully. The girl seemed ready to respond before a serpent suddenly shot out from the side of her head, catching the two of you off guard. The creature appeared to be split up into numerous segments, each resembling bone and glowing a deep purple. Reeling up, it stared at you with a mixture of disdain and contempt.

“My apologies, m’lady, but this man is obviously unaware he’s in the presence of the rightful heir of the Contiello name!” His yellow eyes glared through your very soul, backing you into the wall as his vexing look examined your form. “Young man, do you realize who you’re speaking to?”

“N…you mean you? O-Or her?” You mumbled, pointing from the snake to the woman who held out a hand towards you.

“Sienna Contiello,” She curtsied gracefully. “But my friends call me Squigly!” Hesitantly, you returned the gesture. Her grip was dainty and kind, just as her voice and attitude. She didn't seem to mind the creature jutting out of her skull, even acting familiar with it as she laid a hand along him. “And this handsome gentleman here is Leviathan!” Somehow, the life in your voice found sudden renewal despite the scene before you.

“Anon…” You replied unconsciously. “Nice…I mean, nice to meet you…” The eye not covered by her bangs felt like it was pulling you into a genial embrace, lulling you into a sense of comfort until you realized you still had a grip on her hand. Not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was, you pulled away, slipping it into your back pockets and flashing a grin. “Sorry, I’m just uh, going to go. I think my supervisor might be looking for me.”

You went to turn away, but something ensnaring your wrist prevented you from fleeing. You looked back in confusion, and then in horror to see what appeared to be a skeletal hand gripping your appendage. The source of it was coming from the girl underneath her left sleeve, her once comforting visage had morphed into one of concern and anxiety.

“W-Wait! Please, don’t go, I didn’t mean for you to feel uncomfortable!” Her grip tightened, leading you to the conclusion the hand was not just a mere prop, but an actual limb. Your eyes peeled away from the abnormality just in time to catch a glimpse of something in her eye you hadn’t previously seen before. “It’s…it’s been quite a while since I’ve had the pleasure of meeting someone, to have a conversation with a normal person. I suppose my manners require some finetuning!” She smiled meekly, which you couldn’t help but return. You weren’t sure what her story was, but you saw remnants of yourself in her gaze, a longing for the company of others. 

“Hey…it’s alright. I mean, I’m not that great in social settings either so…” You let your words fall off seeing as they weren’t having any affect in aiding the situation. “

“I’m aware of my off-putting appearance, I’ll understand if you find it…appalling.”

You wanted to tell her she was wrong. Sure, her presence was somewhat of a surprise, but it was in way unpleasant. What was appalling was all of the self-indulging egomaniacs sitting in their seats with their faux-fur coats and over-priced shoes, living in their jewel-encrusted bubbles with barely a care or responsibility in the world. You immediately felt sickened by unintentionally disrespecting this poor girl, despite her various ailments.

“No no no, not at all!” You tried to remedy the situation as best as you could, though your track record could say otherwise. “I don’t…I mean…y-your situation is very unique definitely, but it doesn’t mean you’re any less attractive!” You felt your face heat up realizing what you just said. Her eye lit up and she held a sleeve to her mouth, as if whispering into her hand a response. Trying to save the situation, you stammered out whatever you felt could pull you out of the pit you dug yourself into. “I-er, I mean…I mean I meant, uh…you’re…very nice…?” The girl giggled and bobbed her knees. You were relieved the tension had been managed, but once again at your expense.

“You flatter me, Anon!” She replied, waving aside your comments. With a smirk she rolled up her sleeve, displaying once again the skeletal hand attached to her form. You weren’t as shocked this time, more intrigued than anything. “However, they advertised a silhouette of me for a reason!”

“It’s a damn disgrace is what it is!” Leviathan roared, the depths of his yellow eyes narrowing in contempt. “These vile bourgeois know nothing of the struggles of my dear lady!”

“Leviathan! You know how I feel about Socialist language!”

As the two bickered, you could only wonder what sort of woman she was, or at least had been. The skeletal features conflicted with the liveliness and warmth of her smile. The bone-snake thing sprouting from her head seemed to have a completely different personality from her, and could come and go at his leisure. The world "parasite" struck your mind as you wondered if this creature was such a thing, but as of now your only knowledge of them was from school textbooks. They were fictional monsters, creatures from old tales and fables meant to teach little kids morals on how to respect the elderly and obey their teachers. Surely a remarkable lady, this Squigly Contiello was, if not a tad eccentric, but in a way it was a part of her charm, her allure. The oddities synced well with her natural charm, and you felt a bit more at ease being near her.

It was then you suddenly realized you were meant to be somewhere else. If you weren’t back soon, your coworkers might’ve figured you had left and your employer wouldn't bother to pay you for your night’s work. A twinge of panic struck your chest as you thought of a proper way to excuse yourself, not wanting to come off as rude or disrespectful once more.

“E-Excuse me, I have to go back to my post. I mean my uh…my job.” You reluctantly bowed and went to turn, but a shrill cry stopped you in your tracks.

“Wait a moment!” Squigly made you jump as she stepped in front of you, blocking your path as she tapped her fingers together. “I…require a favor from you, but…oh dear, I really don’t know how to ask, seeing as how we just met…”

“M’lady…” Leviathan muttered, cautiously. “I won’t judge you for your actions, but I do suggest finding other alternatives.” His comment left you about to ask what he meant before the girl drew closer to you, still unable to look you in the face for more than a few brief moments.

“It’s…it wasn’t well known, even in my younger days, but I’m plagued with a rather peculiar case of performance anxiety. Usually I could suppress the butterflies in my stomach, but in my current condition…” She pulled back her sleeve again, now less apprehensive in showing you the bones making up her forearm and hand. “It’s only exacerbating my symptoms…” She wrapped her hands around her arms and shook. “I was…wondering if I could…perhaps ask for your assistance?”

You were unsure of where this was heading, but if it meant not having to man the tables and serve more alcohol to some rich snobs, you were all for it.

“What uh, what did you have in mind?” Seeing your openness, Squigly’s mood seemed to lighten a tad.

“It’s rather…oh Goddess I’m making a fool out of myself!” Squigly’s cheeks blushed a violet hue the more she struggled to find her voice. “To my understanding…there are other solutions to deal with stressful endeavors like the one I'm enduring…” She seemed to wait for your response, but you continued to hold your tongue in order for her to finish. “…Lecherous…solutions…” A second passed before you registered what she was implying, and immediately your heart skipped a beat. The two of you hesitated to say anything, waiting for the other person to break the ever-thinning tension in the air. You could feel the awkwardness hold your breaths hostage, daring someone to mutter something to worsen the situation.

“You don’t say?” You finally spoke, figuring you couldn’t look any worse than her at this point. “What uh…what did you have in mind?” You raised your brows, hoping your nonchalant visage could cover up the feverish pace your heart was set at. Squigly seemed to fumble over her own words, clearly not expecting your interest in the matter.

“I-! I don’t know! I mean…the usual thing that two adults could do!”

“Two strangers, you mean?” You corrected, watching her blush spread further across her face until she had to hide Her eye. She was adorable, if not a bit pitiful. Your thoughts roamed to pondering exactly how long she had been sitting on asking you, or if she was just going to ask anyone she happened to come across in the hallway for that matter.

“I-I know it’s rather odd, even questionable for a request, b-b-but if you’re not comfortable with it, you don’t have to agree!” The girl looked to be getting smaller with each word she stammered. “Oh you must think I’m some pervert who does this kind of thing all the time! Please don’t think ill of me for my depravity!” She suddenly bowed, causing you to jump back in surprise. She was actually serious about this.

“Young man, if I may?” Leviathan started, running his tail underneath his chin, if it could be called such a thing. “While I do not understand the carnal desires of a human, I can assure you that Sienna Contiello is nothing but the fairest of maidens!” His announcement almost made you snigger, but you were able to control the outburst before the two could notice. “You need not worry of poor body odor or a cold touch; my powers imbue me with the ability to control and suppress the affects of decomposition, even nullify them to an extent!” Questioning what exactly the serpent meant, you were about to respond before tears welled up in the girl’s eyes.

“Oh Leviathan, thank you so much for understanding!” She yelped, hugging the creature tightly. He coiled around her arms to return the gesture, nuzzling up against her chest. “You’ve been such a good friend to me!”

“I would die thrice over for you, m’lady.” Leviathan replied before turning his attention back towards you. “So what will it be, young man? Will you accept such an honor?” You looked from his glowing, yellow eyes to the girl’s blushing face, clearly awaiting your answer. Trying not to put too much thought into it any further, you jerkily nodded your head in acceptance. “Excellent!” Quickly, the serpent grabbed you by the collar and hauled you in tow behind the girl as the two made a mad dash down the hallway. “We’ve not much time before the show starts, so let’s get right to business!”

The corridors of the inner music hall seemed like a maze. Stairways led to darkened passages lazily illuminated by singular lights that could be blown away by the slightest of breezes. Doors lined opposing sides, parting to make way for your entourage, each withholding their own universe behind the stained oak. Deeper into the catacombs, you did not expect the journey to take this long, but the other two seemed to know exactly how to get where they were taking you. Finally, you felt the grip at your collar loosen, and you fell on your back to hear Squigly exclaim with glee.

“Here we are!” You quickly rolled to your feet and saw a mint-colored door, carefully glossed over with a fine coat of resin. Indented in bold letters read the name, “SIENNA CONTIELLO” above a gilded star in the very middle; very obviously her dressing room. Pulling out a key from the skull that covered her chest, she swiftly opened the door and led the way inside.

As she flipped the light-switch, you were immediately struck with fascination. Having never been in a celebrity’s room, let alone a female’s, you were slightly disappointed with how plain it looked. Aside from various animal and cartoon plushies that were tossed about on a couch and bed, you chalked it up as just a normal room. There were a few extra mirrors than what you were accustomed to, but for a performer, it seemed only natural she’d have so many.

“So uh…how did you want to do this?” You said, feeling a knot develop in your stomach as the current situation dawned on you. She was actually serious; she was physically desiring you, and you couldn’t deny you weren't feeling the same way amidst the anxiety slowly welling up inside. Turning around, you saw she had her back towards you; where her right shoulder blade would’ve been now was a sizable gap, giving you a view of her bare ribs. It made you shudder thinking how she might’ve gotten such a wound, or how she wasn’t paying any mind to it. Nevertheless, she giggled nervously, situating herself on the armrest of a chair.

“Oh, I don’t know!” She brushed her cheek with a bony finger, staring up into the corner of her room. “What did you have in mind?!” Her lips curved into a fractured smile, as if she was trying to hold back a laugh. You looked over her form, taking in how far her thighs and hips stretched as she sat down. Her lower body was nearly twice the size of her torso, a feature you had only seen in models on the covers of magazines. Her feet dangled precariously over the carpet, each donning a red and white striped legging, accentuating their regality. Moving up, resting on her curves, just behind her skull chest piece was her ample bosom, held in place. It was a tad too Gothic for your tastes, but on Squigly, it brought her entire ensemble together.

“Anon!” Your thoughts were immediately thrown to the side as you saw she was staring impatiently at you. You found yourself at a loss for words, unwilling to admit you had already forgotten what she just asked of you.

“Sorry! My apologies!” You offered, holding your hands up in defense. “I zoned out there for a second!”

“Are you still a little nervous?” She cocked her head and puffed out her cheeks. “Is the lighting ruining the mood?” 

“He seemed to be enamored with your figure m’lady.” Leviathan stated flatly, forcing you to almost choke out a guffaw. Squigly’s pupils narrowed into pins and her lips stretched thin, converting into a blank expression.

“I-! I was not!” The redness of your face made Squigly giggle, worsening your condition even further. Her pretty voice only catalyzed Leviathan’s statement, and you laid your head in your hands in order to hide your shame.

“My eyes do not deceive, child.” Leviathan’s bold voice made the hairs on the back of your neck rise. “If you are indeed worthy of m’lady’s affection, I do advise that you be honest with yourself, as well as her…” The serpent’s body glowed a vibrant purple as he began to retract himself into Squigly’s cranium, casting a glance as you got to your feet. “I will leave you two alone to carry on whatever you wish to do, but I must leave you with one last word of advice.” The slits of his eyes thinned as only his head was left visible through the girl’s hair. “Do not cross her in such a way that she must summon me for protection.” With his warning finished, the parasite tucked himself away, concealing himself behind the locks of Squigly’s hair.

The pressure left by Leviathan pushed against your chest, making it rather difficult to breath. You really did not want to provoke him to reappear should you do something wrong accidentally. Sensing your worries, Squigly got up and shortened the distance between the two of you, taking your hand in hers. 

“It’s okay Anon. I’m a lot tougher than I look!” She squeezed your hand, and the worry seemed to have lifted itself off your shoulders for now.

“That’s…that’s good!” You stammered, feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of your brow. “Uh…me too…” She pulled you in the direction back towards the chair and gestured you to sit down. It was wide enough to where you could pull up your legs and still feel comfortable. The upholstery was some sort of grey suede; the cushions were soft, yet the armrests were firm enough to prevent one from sinking in too far. Squigly stood over top of you, watching you get accustomed to the furniture.

“Comfy?” She asked innocently.

“Actually, yes.” You admitted, shuffling your hips around to settle yourself in.

“Good!” Spinning on her heel, Squigly jutted her hips out, pushing her rear towards you, and cradled herself in your lap. The sudden forwardness caught you offguard and you almost jumped up as a result, but her body held you in place.

“S-Squigly!?” You squeaked, watching her turn to look at you over her shoulder. Her bangs swayed gently as she began to grind her bottom against your thighs. Her plump cheeks squished against your legs, pushing out ever so delicately as she took care in not putting too much weight on you. The excess plush compelled you to grab as much as you could in your palms, but you were still too on edge to go forward with the thought.

“Are you alright, Anon?” She asked, raising an arm to the back of her head. “Am I too heavy?”

“N-No! I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to be so…forward!” Your rebuttal drew a grin to spread across her lips as her demeanor took a different shift from before.

“Leviathan was telling me how you couldn’t keep your eyes off of me earlier. How you snuck quick glances at my figure every so often when I wasn’t looking. I thought you were just being polite, not wanting me to think I was hideous, but you were thinking the exact opposite, weren’t you?” She giggled as she pushed her hips harder into you. "You were thinking…dirty thoughts…" It was then you felt your pants begin to grow tighter as the feeling of her cheeks was all you could focus on. Her skirt was pulled tight over her features, accentuating the cleavage of her butt through the dark material. Watching your dazed expression, Squigly licked her lips. “You can touch me if you want, Anon…”

Without hesitation your hands found themselves sliding along her thighs and rear, feeling the smooth, pert flesh slightly give way under your touch. A soft coo trickled through the girl’s mouth as you let your fingers run wild over her body, feeling every inch of her luscious curves. As you scoured the thickness of her hips, she continued to grind them against your lap, focusing more intently on your groin. The combined stimulation quickly proved effective as Squigly bolted up.

“Oh…oh my…” Between her buns, pulsing madly through the confines of your pants, was your growing erection. The pressure combined with Squigly’s movements only made it grow even harder, and the situation in your pants more stifling as a damn spot began to grow where the head threatened to pierce through your trousers. “You…you really like my butt…don’t you?” That deep blush of hers was back, only now her eye showed no signs of fear or embarrassment. This time it was filled with desire. Unable to hide the evidence, there was little point in trying to play your way out this time.

“You’ve got a lovely figure…” Your words forced Squigly to swallow a lump that developed in her throat, followed by the grin from before to grow even wider as she spun halfway around to look at you more clearly.

“I didn’t ask if I had a lovely figure…” Her tone was much more different than before. There was a hint of force behind it as she ground her butt into your testicles a bit harder now. “I asked…do you like my butt?” Despite her question, her body still shook with the meager remnants of apprehension. Her act was compelling, but not a perfect performance. Seeing through the charade, you found more resolve in your voice.

“There’s a lot of it to love.” Her eyebrows hovered over widening eyes and the blush grew even darker; you seem to have hit the right chord. “In fact, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted me to focus on it.” Your eyes lowered to where your right hand was caressing one of the cheeks in question. Not only did it fill your palm, it was beginning to spill out over the sides the more you tried to push it in. Feeling your urges get the better of you, you gave her rump a light smack. Almost immediately, Squigly’s back went rigid and her body shuddered passionately.

“Hyyyyy-ah!” The elongated moan only stopped when Squigly slapped a hand over her mouth and stared back at you incredulously. The only emotion you could convey in response was bewilderment, not expecting anywhere near a reaction like that.

“S…Squigly…” You leaned over and wrapped your arms around her waist to prevent her pulling away. The girl drew further into herself, still staring intently at you. “You…like having your butt smacked?” Squigly’s breathing became frantic and her nostrils flared. Her mouth struggled to properly form the words for her response.

“Wha-?! That…that’s improper!” Her eye seemed to be having difficulties in focusing on you. “That-! That’s obscene! It’s one thing to be…to…to be aware of one’s own shapeliness, but…but to…the act of being struck-! That’s so…so…!”

“Unladylike?” You finished the thought for her, but it only made her even more bashful. Her thighs squirmed against one another, and you could feel the heat underneath her increase subtly. “Actually…I think you also like being insulted.”

“What?!” She exclaimed even louder, facing directly towards you now. “How could…how could you insinuate such a thing?!” The girl was about to raise her voice even further, but another quick smack to her rear quickly sent her voice into a flutter. “Tha-haaaaat…!” You made sure not to put too much force into the actions, not wanting to strike too hard.

“You talk so refined, but a few smacks on the butt and you’re singing already.” Her feet slipped into the crevice on your right, but you still had enough of the flesh to continue your assault. “You act like you’re so proper, but then you get turned on when someone smacks your ass."

“Don-hnn! Don’t say such things!” Another smack earned you a sharp squeal to come out of her throat before she could silence herself. You could feel your erection begin to build even further than before.

“Don’t say what?” You ground your palm against her supple bottom, pushing and pulling the meat, massaging it in preparation for even more abuse. “That you're a masochist who likes having her ass smacked?”

“Nnnnh-! NnnNO-!” She whimpered; sweat now dripping off her face and lips. Her entire body shook with anticipation for what was about to come. Your fingers slipped into the crack, deepening the seam of her skirt as the cloth stuck to her skin. “STAH-! Stop playing with it!!”

“Stop playing with what?!” You pushed harder, wanting to see how far she would allow you to proceed. Her hands gripped your shoulders tightly as you continue to swat her butt repeatedly, giving her little time to recover before the next hit. “Leviathan told me to be honest with you, it’s only fair that you be honest with me.” You brought your mouth to her ear and gently nibbled on it. In reaction Squigly bent over you, nearly knocking the chair over, and moaning deeply against the fabric, muffling her voice. You sat still, waiting for her to catch her breath and recover while you idly rubbed her butt further. The heat resonating from her body combined with your own, matting your hair to your forehead and worsening the strain on your trousers.

Finally, Squigly slowly brought herself back up, her hands still resting on your shoulders. Letting out a few more deep breaths, she lowered her head to see how you were faring. It didn’t take long before her eye descended on the tent you were currently pitching, and her attention immediately became focused on it.

“You…perv…getting this hard from hitting me like that…” She smiled wickedly, gliding her fingers over her rear, now a slightly darker hue. “I’ve only touched you with my butt so far, and you're already making a mess!” Picking herself up, her hands quickly undid the bindings around the plate on her chest, letting her ample beasts bounce freely in the open air. “Now…take off your pants…before you get even dirtier…”

Heeding her instructions, you undid your fly, minding the almost painful erection threatening to break the teeth of your zipper. You were liking this change in roles, in her giving the directions. Just as they hit the floor, she beckoned you towards a table she propped herself up on.

“Come here, I’ve got something you might like!” Sporting a tent and in nothing but your boxers, you watched her raise her legs to your waist as you crept closer. Before you could ask what she had in mind, she planted the soles of her feet on your thighs, sliding one up as the other one went down. The smile from her face did not fade as she hooked her heels behind your back, pulling you in abruptly. Through her tights you could see the crease of her womanhood, strengthening the arch of your shaft. “Comfy?” She questioned, laying a hand underneath her rear to prop up her waist.

Bringing one of her feet over, you watched her toes begin to hover over your manhood, curling and uncurling underneath the red and white stripes. One immediately began to lightly stroke the underside, pushing and pulling the skin of your shaft. Slipping over her toes, a pulse ran through your rigidness; the girl uttered a haughty laugh in return.

“Oh my, you’re not going down, are you?” She bent an arm over her chest and laid Her eye on your manhood, watching her work with bemused delight. “You must want me pretty bad, don’t you?” She smirked as a groan left your throat, egging her on to continue. Her striped feet ran along your girth, nuzzling both your swollen glans and sack. Pressing the ball of her foot against the underside of the base, your cock began to steadily ooze pre-cum as it flopped up and down.“Oh, how marvelous!” She gasped with stars in Her eye.

The heavy petting was making your entire body hot; beads of sweat trailed down your brow and matted your hair. Your heart was racing and your muscles grew taut as she encased your cock with her soles, pumping gently as she continued to judge your expressions.

“I was unsure how effective this was going to be, but you're leaking like a fire hydrant! You really are lecherous, aren’t you, Anon?” Her teasing was lost to you as you idly humped her feet, feeling yourself begin to get close to the breaking point. The fluttering in your skull made you feel weightless. However, just as the sensation began to overtake your conscious, she drew a foot away, grinning salaciously as she watched you register the loss of her touch. “What’s wrong? Getting a little pent up?” Her foot skimmed the underside of your sack, picking it up with her toes, then watching it lazily fall down, swaying softly.

You winced and shivered in delight, not wanting to ruin the moment. However, just as you were getting used to the sudden treatment, a jolt of pain immediately sent you to your knees. Her foot had accidently struck one of your testes too hard, causing you to curl over in pain, cupping your bruised jewels from further harm. It wasn’t a hard tap, but it was enough to knock you down. As you tried to distract your mind from the almost blinding pain, your ears were filled with the mocking concern of the girl who caused it.

“Oh-! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Her words were a blend of sincerity and laughter, bemused sentimentality choked between hysterics. “I-hah-! I didn’t mean to do that! Aw-honestly!” Her mockery of your affliction burned hot as the pain began to dull and you rose steadily, refusing to answer her. Feeling deep contempt now, your eyes pierced through the vibrant jubilee she was currently experiencing. Her expression turned concerned, and her laughter began to stutter as you loomed closer. “I’m-! I’m really sorry! Honestly!” Her lingering snickers only made your nostrils flare and your head throb even more. The ache in your groin was now turned into a yearning for retribution.

Lurching forward, she tried to keep you away with her legs, but you idly swatted them away, forcing yourself between them. One hand immediately went to her throat and she hacked out a gasp as you pinned her to the table, the other one went to your cock as you began to drag it along her glistening slit, lubricating your length for what you had planned.

“Wha-?! Hck-!!” Her legs curled, trying to kick you away, but your grip on her was too strong. You could feel the muscles in her thighs tighten around your arms as you began to harden, working the juices that flowed over your member. “Hy-! HAH!” A sharp cry split her lips as you immediately began to slip the head of your cock over her soaked cunt, teasing her opening. "Y-Y-Youuu…tea-eese!

However, just as you were about to claim the sopping orifice as your own, you noticed another entrance only slightly further below, puckering between her large cheeks still blushing from earlier. Feeling the head of your prick swell with renewed vigor, you prodded her ass, feeling her muscles tighten up immediately. Squigly’s eyes shot open and a cautionary disbelief came over her as she tried to pick her head up, but was immediately pushed down again.

“Hergh-! W-Wait a second!” Her lower body trembled feeling your hips begin to push against her plump rear. Despite her tone, there was something you could see in Her eye that contradicted her words, a faint glimmer of desire, of yearning; a vague twinge of excitement as your body bent over her’s. “That’s-! I-I didn’t give you permission to-!” She gripped your hand at her throat, but you felt no resistance, as if she was merely using your weight to brace herself for the inevitable. With her juices acting as lubricant, you managed to slip your head into her ass, causing the girl’s eyes to roll into the back of her head, and a low, exasperated moan to fill the room, quickly escalating into a loud wail. Taking advantage of her shock, you pushed her body down and slipped more of your length into her, feeling her walls tighten with every slight movement.

You groaned, feeling yourself inch further and further into her, taking great care not to proceed too quickly, desiring to savor this for as long as possible. However, just as you felt the building surge of your climax begin to dissipate, the girl below you began to squirm erratically.

“Don't-! Don't stop!” She muttered, pressing her fingers into the ones at her throat. “Don’t you dare stop, you animal!” Around your back, you felt her legs interlock, keeping you from retracting too far. In response, your pace picked back up, feeling her feeble fingers intertwine the ones pinning her down. The table creaked under your combined weight, banging against the wall each time you bottomed out inside her. "Keep going!"

“Shut…shut up…” You grumbled, hoisting up one of her legs to allow you a better angle to thrust deeper. “Shut your mouth!” You could make out a bit of drool beginning to flow out of the corner of her lips as she gawked at your imposing figure, unable to do anything other than cry out fervently.

“Guh!” A shiver ran through her body as her back curved, sticking her breasts up for your hungry mouth to lap up. Feeling her nipples, a soothing violet, begin to harden against your tongue, you dragged it along the petite mounds, favoring the spastic tightening and loosening of her muscles as her squirming continued. “You-! Oh Trinity…I can feel you in my stomach…” You could see the gnawing hunger growing in her uncovered eye, the ravenous craving for you to continue.

“I said shut up!” You bellowed, bringing your hand down and striking her cheek. A surprised gasp left her breathless as you continued pounding into her ass.

“Y-Y-Yesss!!” She shuddered giddily, gripping the back of the table for stability. “Do it…do that again!”

“Shut…shut up!” You repeated, fiercer this time, feeling your emotions reach a peak. You slapped her cheek again, this time her entire body shook in passion. Her cheek burned bright as she reveled in the mixed sensations; you being embedded in between her cheeks, and the stinging of her cheek. You gauged her reaction to see if you were still allowed to continue, but seeing her in such a frenzy, you escalated your verbal assault. “You shut your mouth, you…fatass!” You brought the back of your hand down across her other cheek, and she was more than willing to turn her head for a better angle.

“Haaaa-!! Is that all you can say, you low-life degenerate?! Is that all you can do!? You can’t even pleasure a woman properly!”” Squigly, her body glistening with sweat, brought your hand down to her breasts, signaling you to shift your aim towards them. “Look at you, slobbering like a dog in heat, just because you got to shove it into my rump!” You could feel her body become taut as you squeezed the flesh tightly, prepping it for what was to come. “You might as well be the scum in an alley-way gutter at this rate!” She laughed cheekily as she bit down on her knuckle, feeling your grip harden. 

With a new target, you tightened your swing and brought your hand down even harder, swatting her right bosom with such force her nipple hardened instantly from the action. Squigly bared her teeth from the pain and you immediately felt her clamp even harder around your dick, making it much more difficult to pace yourself. Surprisingly, the smacking was getting you just as riled up as her. Your cock throbbed every time her walls held it in place, you were sure she could feel it.

“Mmm…mm…more…!” Laying a hand on her wide hip, you smacked her breast yet again, seeing a hand print begin to appear, a symbol of your handiwork. “HAAA-! AGAIN!” Each time your hand connected, she would flinch, and then moan contentedly. The juices dripping from her undisturbed cunt were flowing almost freely now, adding a new layer of lubricant as you continued to thrust into her. After a few more swings, her chest was a bright purple, searing from the numerous handprints that ran up and down her torso. Her eye hung half open and drool trickled down her cheek from where her head lied on the table. Her chest heaved as she worked to catch her breath, making her battered tits bounce and shake gently.

“Hooh…oh…oh my word…” She draped an arm over face, wiping the sweat off her brow and obscuring her vision. “I hope I didn’t offend you just now, I got lost in the moment for a second there!” Before she could relax however, you bent over and aligned your face up with hers, eclipsing her from the faint lights of her room.

“Don’t think we’re done yet, you slut.” You hissed potently. Squigly lifted her arm and stared at you concernedly.

“S-Slut!?” Her voice was almost innocent, a remnant of when you first met her. Pulling out almost all the way, you gave her little time to brace yourself as you shoved your swollen member all the way in. The girl’s head immediately sat up, her voice reaching a pitch the world hadn’t heard in over a decade; a wondrous privilege known only to the chosen few lucky enough to be blessed by her pristine voice. Forcing her back down, you fucked her with even harder and faster than before, bringing your face mere inches away from hers. Her eyebrows slanted back, unsure and unable to resist any further. “Oh…oh my Gaw-hWAWW!” She screamed between gasps for air as the torrent of her climax overtook her. Her cavern grew even tighter than before as you felt her body begin to shudder uncontrollably. “Y-YESSSS!” Inside, her body shook violently, rocking your dick back and forth, her warmth radiating into your member. Her womanhood trembled from the orgasm as it oozed her nectar over where your cock stayed half-inserted in her rectum.

You immediately stopped, feeling the surge of your orgasm almost come to a head as well. You bent over and tried to draw your mind away from the current situation long enough for the feeling to subside, but the girl trembling under you made it rather difficult. Her rapid panting reminded you of an animal in heat, and the wetness of her sex still dripped off where your cock and her ass met. Eventually, the fluttering pressure subsided, but your vigor still remained.

The half-naked girl below you began to regain her senses, slowly opening her eye to see you still looming over her, gazing hesitantly.

“Hoohh…that…that was wondrous…” She arched her back again, stretched out her spine and arms. “Simply marvelous…” She cooed, giggling idly. You reached out and ran your hand through her hair, enjoying the presence of another you could share this moment with. The girl took your fingers in hers, and gripped them tightly, smiling sweetly through her afterglow. You couldn’t help but return the gesture, curving your mouth into a mischievous grin.

“Who said we were done?”

The sudden shift of bliss to horror gripped Squigly too late as you pinned her shoulders down, swinging her legs to where the undersides of her knees rested on your shoulders, and resumed the pace you had before. Her wailing voice split the aroma of sex that lingered in the air, unable to push you off as her legs had yet to regain their usual composure.

“W-WAIT! STOP!” Squigly’s mouth widened as she could only hang onto the table once more. Your crotch smacked into her backside, sending ripples across the ample meat and up her succulent thighs as they teased your torso with their size and softness. “I can’t-! I’m still sensit-AHH!” She could only watch and wince as her ass became full of your cock once more, penetrating deeper with each plunge, more forceful than before. Your sack slapped against the top of her rear, swaying like a pendulum in time with your thrusts. “Suh-! Slow down! P-Please!!” Her voice rang loudly, but not enough to silence the squelching noises of your member slipping in and out of her ass, nor the rhythmic clapping of skin on skin.

“I won’t stop until I’m completely done with your ass…” You leaned closer, watching her reaction change from fear to once again embarrassment.

“Done…?!” You felt her lower muscles constrict, tightening the grip her ass had on your member as you pushed it in as far as it could go, feeling her cheeks cushion the impact. Moaning lowly, Squigly placed a hand on her stomach. Her eyelid was having trouble staying open and flapped like the wings of a bird. “Oogh…I can feel you…pulsing…” She ran her hand over her naval, right overtop where the head of your cock rested, stretching her ass to its limit, testing her endurance. “Please…tell me…are you close?” You could see tears begin to well up in her eye and her panting was growing hotter again. “I…I don’t know how much more I can handle…”

You looked at her concernedly, seeing the familiar image of the girl when you first ran into her earlier. The pressure in your loins was brimming, desiring to boil over and unleash a torrent of jizz into this girl’s innards, but you knew that as long as you could keep this act going, it wouldn’t end. The bleak chance of seeing her again once the evening was over made you want to lengthen your stay as long as possible, to live in this moment forever. During your hesitation, you let off the pressure on her shoulders just long enough for her to suddenly bolt up, locking her arms around your biceps, and smiling wickedly.

“Gotcha!” Immediately she hooked her ankles around your waist, finishing the hold she had on your body. “Now we go at my own pace, you brute you!” While you were stunned from the sudden turn of events, Squigly pulled herself further into your lap before bouncing off, using your body as leverage to push and pull your member out of her anus. The foreign movements churned a gasp from your throat, which the girl was all too willing to ravish.

Feeling her nails dig into your back, you didn’t dare drop her. Using your arms to prop the two of you up on the table, she used her forearms to hang off your neck as she continued to slam her ass into your groin. A malicious look broke the lavishness of her prior expression as she admired your face contorting under her touch once again.

“What was that you were saying earlier?” She curled up closer resting her chin on your shoulder where you could feel her airy words tickle your ear. “You won’t stop until you’re completely done with me?” She giggled wickedly and slammed her hips down harder, grinding at a wild pace. You could only buck in response as her weight shifted erratically, keeping you on the balls of your feet. "Looks like it might just be the other way around!" Your erection throbbed inside her, unable to quell the blossoming force that was making its way into your loins and torso. Copious amounts of precum lubricated the walls of her ass, making her movements that much smoother.

A hand caressed your bicep and scoured down, tracing the lines of your muscles, aching from the exertion. As it fell upon your wrist, you felt a familiar tug, leading you to touch her somewhere else. From the hardwood of the table, your fingers felt the velvet smoothness of her rear end once more. Pushing gently into the flesh, your primeval instinct was to pull it aside, to grip as much of it as possible. Squigly chucked as a result of your scrambling over her backside, laying her hand over yours as you kneaded her cheek like dough.

“Hey…stand up…” She motioned for you to push off from the table as she secured her hold on you. Steadily, with her still riding your prick, you got to your feet, using the table to balance the two of you. The girl’s laughter from being hoisted in such a manner filled the room, and you couldn’t help but respond heartily. Slipping your hands underneath her cheeks, you began to buck once more, directly into her. Her laughter quickly turned into long, pent up moans that only further spurred you on. The grip she had on you earlier was beginning to wane, her resistance was breaking as her muscles were becoming loose and accommodating to your size. “Oh! HOH-!” With your knees pushed out slightly, you soon found a comfortable motion that allowed you to hold the girl’s ass in place while you pounded it mercilessly. Her arms and legs trembled and you could feel a growing wet spot on your shoulder where her mouth was resting. “Oh Goddess!” She cried, beginning to work in her own motions into the mix, a duet of passion.

You tightened your grip on her bottom, pulling apart her cheeks to the point you were worried you were going to leave marks, but her almost persistent moaning was your high, and you desired more of it. That looming peak, that breaking point that made your body ache for release was within reach. With the remaining bit of energy in your legs you sped up to a feverish pace, with her wailing following suit. Thrusting your manhood into her gaping ass, you felt the warmth of her womanhood smear your groin with her juices, spreading her sex across your lap.

“Hah-HAAAAH-! I'm almost there!!” Her arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you into an embrace. Her breasts rubbed against your chest with each thrust.

“I’m almost there too!” You grunted, supporting her ass with one hand, and her back with the other, feeling her body curve and bend as her own climax began to develop. As you finished your thought, you felt her legs strengthen their hold around your waist. Her head picked up and, in her expression, was that sinister allure from earlier, a hunger that required satiating.

“You…you’re not going anywhere!” Her sing-song tone resonated in your head, her resolve was clear. Grabbing handfuls of your hair, she brought your faces to the point where your noses skimmed one another. Puckering her lips, she barely had to speak up for you to hear her between each clap of her ass against your crotch. “Cum. In. Me.”

Hearing her finally give the command, you groaned loudly, feeling the euphoria finally reach a highpoint. Pushing upwards, her full weight was on your member, ensuring no seed would be spilled as you began to pump her stomach full. The torrent pulsed through violently, synchronizing with Squigly’s sharp gasps.

Enraptured in her own orgasm, Squigly’s body arched before she jerked back down onto yours, hitting pitches compared to those of an opera singer. The grip she had on your torso withered as her muscles went haywire, unable to stay still any longer. With her tongue wavering out, she let her hips grind mindlessly over your crotch to coerce whatever was left into her. The additional vibrations only heightened her bliss, and her face went blank before you were even finished.

As the last remaining spurts of cum shot out, you felt your prick finally begin to settle down, no longer threatening to burst. With the metaphorical weight lifted off of you, you let out a long, satisfied sigh. Sitting back onto the table, the girl in your arms was still wrapped around you, still clamped down on your erection. Her hair was thrown into disarray with locks of purple distorting her view, but she still retained the aura of her well born upbringing. Her smaller form violently lurched forward as aftershocks still continued to run through her, but soon all that could be heard was your conjoined breathing.

Out of the corner of your eye, hanging above the doorway, you saw the hands of a clock pointing towards numerical digits, bringing you back into the realm of reality. In the midst of the afterglow, it was a strain to make out exactly what time it was, but you knew it was nearing the deadline before her grand re-entrance into the limelight. Peering down at the girl still reeling in your lap, you didn’t know how to break the news to her, how to disengage from your carnal session, but you knew you had to bring the shrinking time limit to her attention.

“Squigly…” You muttered, feeling your mind still under the affects of the numbing miasma of post-coitus. “Your show.” The girl’s head stirred and you felt her eyelashes brush against your torso. Slowly, she pushed herself up, groggily looking from you to the time. She grimaced at the nuisance and let her forehead fall against your chest, groaning into your ribs.

“It was only a matter of time…” Going to dismount off your half-erect prick, she found herself having difficulty, considering the lack of feeling in her legs and the height of the table you two were situated on. “Uhh, could…could you…?” Without answering, you nudged your body towards the edge of the wooden platform.

“Let me know when you’re on the floor.” A few more inches, and you could feel your toes skim the carpet.

“Okay, I’m good. C-Careful now!” Hanging onto the table, you felt the girl loosen her hold on your cock. Despite how hard you two went at it, you could still feel her ass hold onto you, dragging along your length before the head of your cock finally popped out. Immediately she gasped and a hand slipped between her cheeks as she curled into a ball. Alarmed, you huddled over her, hoping you hadn’t been too hard on her.

“Are you okay, Squigly?!” Kneeling beside her, you looked for any sign of damage before she picked her head up, donning an uneasy smile.

“It’s…I can feel it leaking…” She shuddered in pleasure, still holding her fingers over her worn hole. You felt your heart skip a beat and flush your cock with newfound resolve. Gazing between your legs, she witnessed your manhood jump at her utterance, earning it an interested coo. “You really filled me up, didn’t you?” She reached out a finger and graced the head of your prick, rubbing in the viscous film of what hadn’t been pumped into her. Her eye lit up seeing it react to her touch and she wrapped her fingers around it, pushing back the skin before you laid a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Squigly, I don’t think we have the time for anymore.” It burned you having to say such a thing, but knowing how important such a concert was for someone like Squigly, you couldn’t risk getting in the way. The girl saw your dejected look and pouted, looking around the dressing room as if in thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and beamed.

“Wait, I’ve got it!” Getting to her feet, she awkwardly shuffled over to her dresser, still half naked and covering her backside. Pulling open a drawer, she reached into the back, skewing its contents, before recovering what she was looking for. “There!” Holding it up, she revealed a wide and stout, spade-shaped object that shined in the interior lighting. Even from where you were, you could clearly make out the flat base that narrowed and immediately widened considerably, then steadily thinning into a blunt tip. Darting her eye at you, she admired the stunned looked on your face as she held the plug up to her mouth. Pushing it through, you could hear the audible smack of her lips and tongue running over the rubber material, coating it in a film of saliva. You could begin to make out the movements of her hand, still firmly in place between her cheeks, fingering her ass as she fucked her mouth with the toy. At last, she pulled it out with a pop and gazed longingly at its size, dripping with her spit.

“No one except Leviathan knows I have this. If word got out a member of the Contiello family keeps items of this nature in their possession, they’d never look at me the same!” Pulling a chair closer with her foot, the girl propped her leg up on it, prominently putting her ass on display as she brought the plug closer to her rear. Gazing at her large rear, you watched her slip the plug between the cheeks, prodding her already worn opening before easily slipping it inside. Squigly took in a baited breath then released it in a lustful moan as her puckered hole hungrily took in the mass. Easily, it nestled into place, just as it had done many times before. “Nnn-! Before, this would've been enough for me,” She looked over her shoulder to see your stunned expression and re-energized erection, licking her lips sensually. “But now, I might need a little more…” She raised her brow as your dick lurched, already swollen and ready for another round. “However, you’re right. We don’t have time for anything else here.” Dropping her leg, she went back towards the table to pick up her garments of clothes. You looked at her cautiously, watching her legs swing as she began to gather the discarded clothes.

“W-Wait a second…” You stammered, trying not to humor the thought she was actually going to leave you in such a state, after the show she had just put on. “What are you doing?” Squigly cocked her head and cast a glance in your direction before she tossed you your pants, smiling smugly.

“We can’t do anything further here. Although,” Her eye flashed a hidden, wicked intention. “I do know of another place that we can finish up!” She giggled sweetly seeing your interest peak, swaying her hips as she quickly threw her dress on and did the clasp to her top. “Now hurry! We don’t have a lot of time before the show starts!”

Heeding her instructions, you clambered into your pants. She was already at the door by the time you pulled up your zipper. Holding open the door, she stopped you just as you walked past her, and planted a kiss on your cheek. You froze up, dumbfounded as you held a hand to your cheek and slowly turned to her.

“I just remembered I didn’t thank you for going along with…all of this.” The girl hunched her shoulders together and her face turned a bashful violet. The two of you hesitated for a moment, between her room and the outside world. Picking her chin up in your hand, you brought your lips to hers. Your body immediately became lighter, feeling her body press into yours. Despite the interaction you had earlier, you chalked it up to the two of you working off stress, a means to an end that just happened to include the other. This however, this was personal. It was intimate. Time slowed down and matters seemed frugal. After what felt like eons you pulled away, seeing a strand of saliva bridge the gap between you two like a spider’s silk fall at your feet. Squigly’s eye twinkled and she appeared out of breath. She composed herself, wiping away a stray lock of her hair, and giggled.

“You chose now to be the romantic type?” Squigly cocked her head to the side and closed the door behind her, remembering to shut off the light.

Like before you followed in her stride, allowing her to guide you through the dimly lit maze of corridors leading to wherever she had in mind. You trusted her now, there was no doubt she wouldn’t try to cross you, she was too good for that. Conversation wasn’t necessary; Squigly knew where she was heading, and it gave you ample time to occasionally glance at her rear end. You felt a bit of envy for the toy planted firmly between her plump cheeks being squeezed and rolled around with each step, keeping the deluge of jizz from leaking out. You were initially taken back by the size of it, its sheer width seemed frightening enough, but Squigly took it in with little effort. Casting quick shots at her backside, you were surprised to see no evidence of the toy. Immediately your throat became parched and your pants tighter just as you two arrived at your destination.

“Here we go.” Squigly thought aloud, stopping in front of a black, metallic door reading, BACKSTAGE: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. “The sign’s really only for show. I don’t work with that many people so I can usually walk around at my leisure.” That at least explained the lack of security at such a lavished event, but it also called into question exactly who you were originally working under.

The back of the auditorium felt otherworldly; the gate to another reality. Props and other backdrops caked with dust were perched up against the walls. Painted wooden trees and architecture meant to represent the background fell across one another; a staircase was laid on its side, ropes and pulleys attached to sandbags were scattered around, resembling vines hanging from a canopy. Behind the scenes, everything appeared so intricate and grand, but for tonight’s performance, all that was required was the stage. Everything was cast off to the sides to make way for the headliner: Sienna Contiello. Two large, heavy red curtains were all that shut off the outside to this realm of forgotten stories and dramas, buried underneath dust and time.

Taking your hand, Squigly led you through the debris, pushing aside numerous other drapes that provided depth and a barrier for the back of the stage. The restless murmur of the crowd could be heard amongst your footsteps rapping against the wooden floor. You truly felt alone until the sudden interruption of another’s voice make you jolt upright.

“Oh! Miss Contiello!” A female’s voice chirped. Behind a prop painted to look like a set of bushes, a female walked out, donning a headset and glasses. Her uniform was a clear indicator she was some sort of security detail, if not an event organizer. She looked over from her initial focus towards you, giving you a look-over with a puzzled demeanor. “Who is this?” You opened your mouth to stammer a reply, but thankfully Squigly seemed to already have a response at the ready.

“Oh Veronica, this is my sound assistant! We’re giving the stage one last look to make sure everything is perfect for the show!” You were perplexed with her ability to fabricate such a lie on the spot. You tried to don the best sound assistant posture you could think of, hoping to do away with this woman as quickly as possible. She adjusted her frames and parted her brown bangs before she laid her clipboard into her forearm.

“I see…well, the lighting equipment is all set, and the outer acoustics have been properly tuned for an audience this large. I was hoping to give the area a third look around to make sure I haven’t forgotten anything crucial.” She seemed unfazed by your presence now, directing her attention entirely towards her employer, vague lines around the sides of her eyes hinted at her age.

“We’ll make sure if anything’s out of place, but thank you very much for your time! I do appreciate you coming in on your day off for this.” Her regards caused the brunette to blush and bow slightly in return.

“If you insist, I’ll leave you two at it then. Call me if you need some water or anything like that.” She slipped a pen into her breast pocket and side-stepped past the two of you towards the exit.

“Oh, make sure we’re left to ourselves! Sound waves are very sensitive to any nearby bodies!” Veronica turned to face your companion and nodded in compliance.

“At once, Miss Contiello! And good luck with the performance! A lot of us have been waiting for a long time to hear your voice again!” Seeing her turn back, the two of you waited with baited breath until the slam of the door closing behind her rang through backstage, drawing your sighs of relief. A moment of clarity hit you as you realized just how little time you had left to do whatever it was Squigly had in mind. Seeking an answer, you went to nudge her arm, but found her space unoccupied. Craning your neck, you saw her daintily stepping between some music stands and a broken cupboard, moving towards the center of the stage where a round, raised platform was situated. Seeing your hesitation, she eagerly beckoned you over.

Stepping out in front of the side-drapes, you saw the true expanse of the stage for what it was, how it seemed to stretch on for miles under the spotlights and catwalks.

“Oh wow…” You uttered, spinning around to comprehend how grand this venue was, trying to feel a fraction of the same, foreign immensity that Squigly must be feeling as the seconds ticked away towards showtime.

Stopping at the raised edge, Squigly beckoned you, leaning in close as a hand began to caress your groin.

“So, Mr. Soundperson…” She whispered haughtily into your ear, fumbling with your zipper. “Care to find out how loud I can scream?”

As your pants fell to your ankles, her hand slipped over your growing erection. Where it pressed against your underwear was a growing wet spot of pre-cum, confessing how worked up you still were. She grinned smugly, feeling your pulse underneath her fingers as she began to undress herself. What she had in mind quickly dawned on you as another pulse shot through your cock.

“W-Wait, Squigly! Here?!” You almost screeched from the realization. The girl tapped your lips with a finger, ushering your silence as she undid the bindings to her dress and her top. The frilly garment slipped off her hips, while she dropped her skull chestpiece on top, leaving her in nothing but her leggings.

“Now lose the shirt…” She bit her finger, inspecting your body. “Slowly…” At her orders, you started with the top button of your work-shirt. You could feel her steely gaze fixated on your torso as you descended down the column, feeling awkward, as if you weren’t doing it right. “Hmm…goooood…” She soothingly cooed, spreading her legs and teasing her clit in small circles. As soon as it fell to the floor with your pants, she spun herself around, propping herself up on her knees and elbows. Looking back over her rear, she pulled at one cheek, squeezing the flesh and revealing the plug still implanted in her ass.

“Wow…” You marveled, feeling yourself grow to full mass. Your usual refractory period seemed nonexistent with her in such close proximity. She shook her hips to beckon you over, swaying them and toying with her dripping womanhood.

“Look at you, getting all excited!” She slapped her ass enthusiastically, bobbing it up and down. Using her other hand, she draped it between her cheeks and grabbed hold of the base of the plug. Carefully, she retracted the toy, her anus flexing around the menacing object as the widest part of it emerged, with Squigly moaning audibly the entire time. As the rest of it came out, you could see her worn hole gaping from the vacancy, practically winking as you came closer. She glanced blissfully at the toy before laying it next to her and spreading both cheeks apart for you. “Now fuck me like a dog.”

Laying your hands on her hips for leverage, you found this angle much more manageable. She was able to position her waist to match up with yours as you found a stance you were most comfortable with. There was no need to ease yourself in this time as you felt your manhood drool in anticipation for entering her once again; she was sharing the same excitement.

Pushing in, her walls felt much smoother this time, more accommodating. You groaned reflexively, synchronizing with Squigly’s own pent up vocals. Her legs swung up and her feet teasingly smacked your thighs, urging you to continue. The rest of the way in was warm, you could feel the heat of her genitalia radiating, and her womanhood continued to drip nectar onto the raised edge you were on. Finally your crotch met hers, and you wondered how much longer you’d be able to last this time. Her show earlier already had you leaking, but the change in position combined with her sultrier voice this time around saw that looming pressure in your loins to emerge again. It was vague, but it was building as you began to move into your rhythm.

Immediately you began to smack into her ass with both your groin and hand as you felt a primal urge overtake you. Her cheeks jiggled as ripples traveled over her skin like waves in a pool. Meanwhile you felt her own hand fumble around with her slit, working in a number of fingers as both her holes became stimulated. She laid her head onto the floor and bit down on a finger to keep from shrieking out too loudly.

“Ohhh Goddess! My body…it's full!!” Using your thighs, you held the two of you in place and picked up your pace, causing a spike in her voice. “AHH-! Faster! Faster you mmm-mutt!” Filling the air with the scents and sounds of passion, the two of you became lost in the throes, feeling the other loosen and tighten with each thrust, each push. “Oh-! AH! I-I can feel your…your sack hitting mmm-me…!”

“You’re dripping all over it…” You panted, implanting yourself all the way in, and grinding against her. “Like a bitch in heat.” Squigly giggled, amused by your statement.

“Well then…give this bitch what she wants!” She raised her brows and laid her hand on yours, waiting for you to proceed. With gusto, you picked back up your pace. The stage reflected the tempo of smacks and cries. Reaching forward, you grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled back roughly, watching the white of her eye widen as her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth. “AH-hah hah! Good boy!” Using her purple locks as reins, you held her in place as you fucked her from behind even harder, admiring the louder and faster frequency of each clap. “Uhn uhn uhn uhn uhn!!” Squigly moaned in time with each impact, drooling absentmindedly.

“Urgh…” You were mindful to keep your voice low, for fear of finding out the white noise of the audience behind the thick curtains in front of you had dissipated, and that they could hear your sinful excursions the entire time. However, feeling her ass remarkably still trying to keep you in, it was difficult to muffle your passionate moans. Your legs were tired, and your lungs ached for reprieve from the rapid panting, but there was nothing that could stop you now. Your body was ablaze in a feverish lust that could only be quelled through one manner.

“I-hnng-! I don’t think I can go back to just the plug after this!” Rolling her head back, Squigly grinned at you, seeing you transfixed on her backside. “I’ll just have to keep you for myself after I’m done performing tonight!” Her legs then began to shift and work with your thrusts, colliding against you at an even higher caliber than before. At once you groaned loudly; her walls had tightened up at that point, and you could feel yourself getting close as well.

“Squigly!” You cried, grabbing ahold of her skeletal arm while keeping a grip on her hair with the other. For some reason the texture of the bone was no longer off putting, it was simply a part of her now.

“Ah-! I’m almost there, Anon! Cum with me!” The momentum which kept you going was beginning to wane, you needed to hurry before your legs gave out and the curtain drew.

Repositioning yourself, you assaulted her rear from above, pinning her to the floor as you pulled her arm and head back. Squigly shrieked as she felt her orgasm quickly approach, soaking her thighs with her nectar. The wet squelches of your cock slipping into her ass mixed in with the symphony of your lovemaking. Your cock throbbed hard in tandem with her hips rocking into you, and the pressure became too much to bear for you both.

“Oh Goddess…oh Goddess…I’m gonna-! I’M GONNA-!!” Shaking profusely, Squigly suddenly looked up, shrieking a piercing cry of such volume and resonance that it threatened to shatter the light fixtures above you, reaching notes you had no idea a person could muster. Your own passionate cry was lost in the perfection that was her voice, lost to the senses of virile pleasures. Picking her up and resting her on your thighs, you pumped your seed straight into her, filling her stomach even further and covering her insides with a glazing of your love. The warmth of her juices spilled into your lap as her ass locked you in, ensuring not a drop would be wasted.

Your head felt heavy and numb, but the note Squigly was still sustaining quickly broke through the haze as her orgasm persisted. Your ejaculate was not as much as before, but the rush was even stronger, and you felt your erection finally begin to die down, just as her voice began to waver.

As the last remnants of breathe escaped Squigly’s lungs, her head fell back onto your shoulder. You could see the hints of unconsciousness in her half-open eye, her mind still not fully collected after such a powerful climax. Her hands wavered in front of her, shaking idly as the tender buds adorning her breasts poked out. You were worried she might’ve overdone it and passed out had it not been for her attempting to shape her mouth to form words.

“Wha…wha…wwwwow…” The girl stammered, her eyelid still closed. Your breathing was inverse to hers; as you panted, she shakily drew in a breath and vice versa, all the while you held her naked form in your arms, making out the delicate lines and curves of her muscles and bones. Squigly raised an arm and wiped the sweat off her brow with her hand, basking in her afterglow. “That was…immaculate.” Tilting her head to where she could look at you, the two of you shared eye contact for a brief moment before you took the initiative and planted a kiss on her cheek. She laughed giddily, blushing and holding her cheek in her other hand.

“That makes us even now, I reckon?” You joked, observing her steadily return to her senses. She let herself fall forward and began to clamber to her feet with some difficulty. Miraculously she was able to steady herself and stood up in all her naked glory, with you following suit, wrapping a hand around her waist. Peering around, Squigly held a hand over her mouth to stifle a fit of hysterics.

“Wow…I can’t believe we actually did that!” Her gaze fell upon where she had just been lying and a large damp spot was barely visible on the large, black sheet that covered the spot she would be singing on shortly. Throwing an elbow into your ribs, she snickered. “Think anyone will notice?”

“If they couldn’t hear your screaming earlier, I doubt their vision will be that good.” The girl immediately slapped her mouth with her hands, and blushed fiercely.

“Oh Trinity! There was no way they couldn’t have heard that!” Her voice was wrought with worry, but anxiety-riddled laughter as well.

“If anything, they’ll probably think you were practicing back here.” You offered, watching her worries ease up. Pondering the possibilities, she chuckled enthusiastically.

“Well, I suppose I don’t need to warm up any further, now do I?” She ran a finger up your bare thigh, resembling a pair of legs as they walked towards your deflated prick; flaccid, and finally satisfied. “Aww, it looks so cute right now!” She reached out to grab it before you politely smacked her hand away, returning her bemused laughter.

“Hey now, let’s get our clothes on first!” With no clock available, the fear of literally getting caught with your pants down didn’t sit well with you. Struggling into your pants, you began to button up your shirt before you looked back to your companion who was slipping herself back into her dress. Wiggling her hips, she drew up the fabric up to her waist where it sat in place. Afterwards, she picked up her chest-piece and began to align it back into position before she felt your eyes on her.

“You alright, Anon?” She asked, setting the skull in place. You felt compelled to answer her, to tell her something important or encouraging before her return to the spotlight. Even now you could hear the crowd getting antsy as the minute before the curtain drew and their hearts would elate crept closer. In the vacant space behind the curtains, next to the dust-caked, half destroyed backdrops and scenery pieces, you felt your heart race in anticipation for hearing her return debut. The significance had finally dawned on you, and you felt a rush of excitement as you finished putting on your outfit.

“How the hell did I get so lucky to get with a woman like you?” You responded, eyeing her form as she approached you. Squigly chuckled and laid a hand on your chest, sending goosebumps along your arms.

“Make sure you stick around after I’m done. I’m going to need plenty more of you after I come off stage.” Behind her back, she revealed the plug from earlier. Smiling slyly at you, she pulled up her dress and delicately slipped it back into place, shuddering and rubbing her stomach contentedly. “I’m getting hooked on this warm feeling you keep leaving in me.”

The voice of the girl from before broke your conversation apart, except now she was on a loudspeaker, speaking to the audience and thanking them for coming to tonight’s show. You looked from where you could hear her voice coming from in front of the curtains to Squigly, who did just the same. Sharing one last embrace, you made your way towards a number of levers and ropes next to the main curtain as Squigly began to smooth out her outfit and fix her hair.

“You’re going to do great!” You called out, figuring a last minute vote of confidence couldn’t hurt. Hearing your words, she cocked her head and smiled sweetly.

“These people have been waiting long enough; it’s time to give them what they've been waiting for!” She exclaimed as the swathes of red parted and the stage was filled with light.


End file.
